Freinds for Dinner
by VonBoy
Summary: He moved out, and got a life of his own, with a mate and a son. He thought his past was behind him, but what happens when an old friend ends up on the menu?
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot, sunny, summer day in the mysterious Beyond. In a sparcily vegetated, frankly bare region, resided a nest. This nest was placed close to a watering hole, nestled in an area, surrounded by a few small hills. In this nest lived three _tyrannosaurus rexes_. Two mates with a very young son. Today, the mother was pacing around the area, looking anxious.

_What's taking him so long this time?"_ she thought to herself, before turning her interest to her son.

He was over by a huge, but mostly bare threehorn carcass. She had killed it, and dragged it back home to the nest for the family several days ago. Most all of the flesh had been cleaned off from it already, only little bits of it hanging here and there. Much too small for a gargantuan [I]tyrannosaurus[/I] to even give a second thought to, but an enticing snack to a much smaller t-rex. He was struggling to get at a particularly juicy looking morsel suspended high above the ground, trying to climb his way from rib to rib to get at it, but tumbling down every time.

After a final fall, the young one kicked up some dust, stomped his foot a little in desperation, shook his head from realization, and finally started walking off. "Don't feel so discouraged, son. You'll be big enough one day." She tried to reassure her son. The large _tyrannosaurus_ lowered her head down and motioned the little tike to hop on.

When she brought her head closer to the carcass, her son set there for a moment, building up his strength. He then leaped off from her mother's snout, caught the little morsel of meat in his jaws, and dragged it down with his weight to the ground below. She laughed while he feasted on the little hunk of flesh. "That's how do you it, son! Way to go!"

Her mind soon wondered back on her mate. What was he up to out there? It had been over a day since he had left on his latest hunt, and she was beginning to miss him. She missed getting to hunt together with her mate, but due to the new little bundle of joy, one of them always had to stay behind to watch out for him. Of course, he'll get bigger someday. They'll teach him the ways of their kind. How to hunt. How to provide for yourself, and also your family. She couldn't wait for the day all three of them could go out together. Just the three of them, against the whole world!

The smell from her mate filled her highly sensitive nostrils before she even saw him. The first thing she could pick out in the distance was a large mass moving slowly from the horizon, as if being dragged by someone else. As she focused on it some more, she realized what it was. [I]My, he really outdid himself this time![/I] she thought to herself. She instinctively called out to her son. "Come and look, little one!"

The child scrambled over by his mother, and looked off in the distance. "What, mother? I can't see anything!" He was still to small be able to look over the couple of small hills.

She gave a short laugh, before sticking her head back down, and motioning him to hop on again. "What do you see now, son?"

"Oh, it's daddy, isn't it? But was does he have with him? Never seen anything like that before."

"That's a longneck, dear."

"Oh, okay. M...Mom, what's a longneck?"

Another short laugh bellowed from her jaws. "Oh, that's right. You've never seen one before, haven't you?" Her son nodded. "Well, they have long necks, like their name implies, and they're big. VERY big!"

"Wow, it IS big! How did daddy even catch that!?"

"Well, it's very hard for just one sharptooth to take down such a big leafeater, but I'm sure daddy found a way. He's dragging it home now, isn't he?" She couldn't see her son's face, but she imagined it was full of wonder and excitement right now.

"What do they taste like, mom?"

"They taste Very good, dear!"

The next thing that happened was a little silly. The young sharptooth darted off towards his father, not realizing he was still on his mother's snout. He plummeted to the ground, alarming the larger beast.

"Son!"

The little one picked himself off of the ground, coughed a little, quickly called out "I'm fine!" before rushing off to his father again.

"Stay back, son!" This was his father calling out. He was dark purple in color. A Color most other sharpteeth would have laughed at, but she simply found it unique.

" Alright, time to eat, son!" she roared out.

"Yay, we're eating longneck tonight!"

"Oh, no, we aren't!"

"...what?" Was all that she could think of to say. What did her mate just tell her and their son?"

"It's Littlefoot!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen to me, Chomper. You really want to deny us food? Deny your own son food?"

"Look, I'm not just going to turn my back on him like that."

"Then why did you bring him home in the first place, then!? Huh?"

"I just thought I'd be able to help him, you know. What was I supposed to do? Just leave him out there for some other sharptooth to feast on?"

"Believe it or not, I wouldn't have been HALF as pissed as I am now if you had just done that! What you're talking about right now, it's just... it's just absolute lunacy!'

"I have to try, I owe him that much, at least!"

"You blind fool!"

Arguing, arguing, and even more arguing.

That was all that he could hear that night. After his father had finally brought that huge longneck back to the nest, there was to be no feasting, and his mother was NOT happy about it. He wasn't either. His belly was still rumbling from lack of attention. That little bitty snack from before just wasn't enough.

He remembered his parents arguing before, over things such as whether they should follow a certain herd or not, or stay at this nesting area. This fight, however, was different. They were really at each others throats this time! He was expecting a nice little evening with his parents when he saw his father rolling in with that carcass, but right now, he was just all kinds of confused. Why did his parents have to be so hateful to each other like that? It made no sense to his innocent little mind.

He didn't want to focus on anymore arguing, so he instead turned his attention back to that carcass, and his belly. He noticed a decent sized gash on the side of the beast, closer to it's backbone. A small bit of flesh was just hanging there, ripped up in the attack, but still just barely hanging on. This little bit looked like it would be delicious, so he decided to go after it.

He came up to the side of the creature, and tried to claw himself up. This was nigh impossible however. His tiny, underdeveloped claws were sharp, yes, but still much to small to even dig into the thick hide for a grip.

He then tried getting his parent's attention. He made a few squeaks and calls. Neither responded, still too enveloped in their little argument. Next up he approached to his mother, and brought his body up to her leg.

"What is it, baby?"

"Mommy, I'm hungry!"

"I am too, dear. Your father is just being a huge ass right now."

"I'm being the ass?"

"Speaking matter of factly, you are. Trying to save that longneck just makes no sense! It'd be better just to eat it!"

"Oh, it's alright. Just turn on your friends. That's the way to live life! You really wanna raise our son like that!?"

...And here they go again. Right back to their argument, much to his displeasure. The little biter left them in frustration. Standing before the kill again, he decided he was going to have to solve this problem himself. Looking around, he noticed the creature's long tail, laying out like a gradual staircase. _of course!_ he thought to himself. _I can just climb up that tail!_

Taking the little trek up the tail, he was starting to close in on his prize, but something caught him off guard. The ground was moving! _What's going on, here!?_ he thought in a panic. Looking around at his surroundings, he saw the skyward-facing side of the longenck he was standing on was moving up and down slowly. _This longneck is still breathing? It's still alive!?_ What was going on here? Perhaps his father had just forgotten to kill his prey. Forgot to check if the giant mass of flesh he was dragging back to then nest was still breathing. _Wait, that's just silly! How could daddy make a big mistake like that?_ This reasoning on his part did not last long, though, as his hunger was getting the better of him.

He trotted over to the exposed hunk of flesh, a light trail of drool left behind in his wake. Taking in one last whiff, he took a bite of the meat. _Amazing! Even better than mother said it would be!_ His hard work had paid off! He took in another bite from the orphaned hunk of flesh, and it seemed to taste better than the first bite! Why was this so good? Was it just because it was so fresh? He had little time to explore this thought, as a deafening, bloodcurdling roar took him off guard.

"Get off of him, NOW!"

He froze in fear for a second, then looked up. His father was standing right in front of him, barred teeth, claws at the ready, and with murder in his eyes.

"...Daddy?"

"I said get off!"

Not knowing anything else he could do, he lept off of the longneck, and went straight out of the nest, as fast as his stompers could take him. He ran for a few minutes, but it seemed much longer than that to him. Entering a small forest, he laid his head down on a small, flat rock, sobbing to himself. He sat there, wallowing in fear and confusion, when a familiar voice entered his ears.

"Hey there, buddy. Are you alright?"

He rubbed some tears from his eyes. trying to get a grip on himself.

"It's okay, Rex. Just tell me what's wrong. I hate to see a friend so upset."

He looked over to the dinosaur that was staring at him from the side. It was a very young Iguanodon, light, faded out green in color. Almost a little brown. His eyes were full of emotion, too, but it wasn't of fear. They were full of concern. This leafeater didn't act like he was staring at a predator at all.

"I'm sorry, Guaro. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Haha! Well, you running in here so fast would probably scare anyone! But, what's up? Did something happen?"

"Oh, it's my parents."

"Your... parents?"

"Yeah, they're really mad at me right now. Well, my dad is anyway."

"Is it me?"

"What? No, it's not you. Why would he be angry at you? He was just so angry at me when I was eating that longneck."

The leaf-eater's eyes shot wide open.

"You were eating a longneck?"

"Yeah. My daddy brought it home, so I started to eat some. Daddy REALLY didn't want me to eat any, though."

"That's... interesting."

"Why do you think he wouldn't want me to have some?"

His mind was just blank. His dad had always let him eat from his kills before. Maybe his dad wanted it all to himself?

"I don't really know, Rex. Maybe that longneck was sick, and it'd make you sick if you ate it?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Anyway, I don't really see how I can help you with that. You'll just have to go talk to you're folks about it. In the meantime, I'll just try to catch something to eat myself."

"That's okay. I think I feel better just talking to someone about it. Thanks"

His friend gave his goodbyes for the day, but he wasn't paying much attention to him. The little predator left his friend, and trekked all the way back to his nest. What he saw was a tad confusing. His mother was fast asleep, probably too tired from all of the arguing, but his father was still very much wide awake. He was laying down, with his back facing the longneck. His eyes were wide open, observing his surroundings, trying to protect... something. Rex brought himself before his father, with more questioning and confused eyes.

"Why are you so mad at me, daddy? What did I do wrong?"

His father's eyes suddenly softened up. They watered up a bit, as he brought his head down into his small claws to weep.

"It's... not your fault, son. I just... I don't know what got into me."

The massive beast extended his claws out. "Come here, son."

The little one complied. After nestling in his father warm embrace, he asked his father another question.

"Daddy? Why aren't we eating the longneck?"

"Well, he's my friend. I don't want to eat him."

"You're friends with a leafeater? That's just silly!"

"I guess it is a little silly, in a way, but I'm doing it already. Kinda late to stop now, isn't it? You have any leafeater friends, son?"

Rex thought back to the Iguanodon he just spoke to earlier.

"Nope, just this sharptooth friend."

"I still wanna see this friend of yours, son."

"He doesn't want to see you, though."

"Really? That's odd." His father shifted his weight a bit, probably to get more comfertable. "Maybe he's just shy or something."

The little biter just couldn't hold back a yawn.

"You should probably be going to sleep, little one."

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Here?"

"I guess it's alright. You're already here, aren't you?"

Rex couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

His father didn't sleep a wink...

** The Amazing Rhombus: Thanks for the advice! I've fixed that in the the first chapter, and made sure to follow it here.**

** Vanilla Butter 88: As you can tell, he does still care about his friends. It's just his life now makes things complicated, lol.**

**I'm hoping to be able to post up a part every week, around Wednesday/Thursday, my off days.**


End file.
